Rebirth
by ShouldibedoingthisREDUX
Summary: Naruto is born the son of Kushina and Minato, But these aren't the Minato and Kushina there demon gods and there not happy after there betrayed by Konoha. With Kushina in a Coma and Minato in frozen, Mikoto raises Naruto as her own until Kushina Returns. DarkDemonNarutoX? (Fem sasuke, Fem Gaara?) Rated M for Blood, Gore, Sexual content, fowl language. AU Shinobi world review please


Author's Note: I honestly don't know any more I've Witten so many fanfic, so many failed attempts to relight that spark that I had in my youth. I'm sick of this but I'll try.

" _In days gone by Demons used to rule the world with an iron fist, the demons that made up the demon prefecture consisted of 15 clans Tanuki, Cat, Turtle, Ape, Horse, Slug, Insect, Octopus, Fox, Shark, Snake, Toad, raven, wolf and rabbit. Of the 15 eleven of them had ascended to the title of Bijuu. Theses Bijuu where the demons who ruled the world until the snakes and sharks grew jealous and taught the humans the art of sealing. One by one all the demon lords and Bijuu where sealed away even the sharks and Snake themselves. There powers robbed by humans, Kaguya mother of Demons ragged across the world destroying everyone in sight until she herself was sealed inside the moon. Only a few demons still exist now, including kaguya's granddaughter her name is spoken in whisper and is impossible to be spoken by man but they call her the crimson haired goddess and her son will reclaim the world once she remembers who she is"_ – The last world of demon arc, The book of Jashin

Fires swept the forest Konohagakure like fly's to the flesh, as the Kyuubi lord of foxes destroyed the pitiful shinobi defences from afar Minato watched in awe and horror his mind fuzzy. Apart of was horrified and another proud? Minato shook his head in frustration as something pulled at his mind he knew it wasn't right he was there Hokage but want to see them _**burn!,**_ He grinned but then faltered before falling to the floor. Sweet flowed from his brow as he grimaced in pain and killed over. He was on a grassy hill bank overlooking the village as it was ravaged by the beast. His wife, where was his wife it all happened so quickly. He was there with his wife as she gave birth, the seal was failing but he was keeping it tight then _that man appeared._ That wrenched white skinned piece of shit Sarutobi should have gutted that snake when he had the chance. Minato keeled over and began vomiting blood, His unhinged as sphere of blue light made its way out his thought and onto the grass, as it fell Minato felt a bizarre surge of power he picked up the sphere up and read the kanji placed on its surface.

 _Humanity,_ Minato grinned and smashed it to piece there was an explosion and minato disappeared.

Meanwhile the beast continued to destroy the village blasting people away with his demonic howls, building where flung from the foundations they sat on as they flew into other buildings. The rubble began to destroy the other buildings and slaughter the other ninjas and civilians. As the demon crushed the enemy resistance, the beast grinned its savage rage causing trained battle-hardened Shinobi to desecrate themselves in fear.

'Father is that you' the beast thought 'that snake's lost control and I'm free but I shall continue to destroy this village if only to take revenge on them sealing you and mother away' the beast thought. Sending a flurry of energized blast, the nine tailed fox grinned as a rhythmic-like payload of explosions made its way across the village.

As the explosions continued Sarutobi watched from above riding on a winged monkey Sarutobi nodded at the monkey, as the creature began to dive bomb towards the creature Sarutobi went through a series of hand signs as he flew towards the beast. Five podiums appeared around the beast each anointed with a oni mask "Orbital Shiki fuin" Sarutobi yelled as the sky opened up and a hand shot forward as it crashed into the beast. Grinning madly Sarutobi watched as used substitution with the monkey as the death god was about steal his soul. The Shinigami stare hardened knowing that he was cheated once again, that blasted snake did it already twice in one day, Kami-sama's gonna give him shit in the morning. The death god looked at the child in Sarutobi's arms and groaned, they never learn do they… there was a flash and Sarutobi landed on his feet. Grinning he passed the Boy to an oblivious Kakashi.

Meanwhile upon the grassy hill, minato stood an new man groaning both pain and pleasure he newly found strength made him grin. "Benihime, Naruto my children sealed together maybe forever forgive me I will save you but for now I must sleep I only hope your mother can help you first" he spoke as be began to turn to stone. "I love you my beautiful wife queen of demons and my children my little kits I'll sleep but I'll save you I promise" he said as the stone almost consumed him "I love you my beloved family" he spoke finally as the stone consumed him. Holding his sword his stone body was draped in a stone cloth that covered him, his now longer hair hid his new ears and horns and a single tear fell down his face into a sake dish by his foot as he kneeled to the ground.

H _ours earlier…_

Kushina Groaned in pain as Minato tried to keep the seal to hold, Minato looked at her in distress beads of sweat pouring down his face as he groaned as he forced more chakra into the seal. Then suddenly with one enormous scream the child was free, Kushina groaned in pain as she panted heavily. Biwako grinned as she presented their child to them the boy had four whisker marks on his face and his head was adorned with bright blonde hair like his father.

"Oh looks like you lucked out Kushina maybe next time" Minato joked

"Don't you even" Kushina started a visible tick appearing above her brow, Minato just chuckled and kissed her.

"He's ours Kushina, he's our own baby boy" he spoke, suddenly the mood changed Minato turned to the door and summoned his sword.

"What is it Minato?" Kushina spoke unable to since the chakra signature with her low health.

"It's the snake" Minato groaned as everyone else became alarmed the ANBU readied there weapons, Biwako pulled out her scrolls and Asuma pulled out his knives. There was a dark chuckle as Orochimaru appeared behind Minato. The Anbu fell over dead and Biwako had disappeared, Asuma groaned in pain as he fell over in pain. Minato dashed away from Orochimaru as the snake man grinned and pointed toward the ceiling, Minato looked up and watched in horror as a pale Biwako launched herself at him. Minato slashed the woman in half on impulse and watched as she burnt away in purple flames, she laughed as she did so as insect pushed their way out of her skull and her skin peeled of as it turned into a ghostly white. "WH-what did you do?" He gasped

"You like it Hm? It's a possession Jutsu I used my demon snakes can infect people with a powerful poison which can turn anyone into one of my slaves" he slowly spoke licking his fangs.

"You monster!" Minato yelled

"Who me no im not a monster if you want to see monster" He placed a hand on Kushina stomach "I can show you a monster" He spoke as red glow exploded out of Kushina's stomach. The demon pushed its way out of Kushina and as it reformed Orochimaru throw his demon snakes into the chakra blob that was forming into the Kyuubi. As the beast reformed its eyes rolled into its head and became yellow. Orochimaru knew he had only 30 minutes before the beast would be freed, he had to kill the Hokage quick. Minato created a clone which picked up Kushina and Naruto and flashed away meanwhile Minato armed himself with a resengan. Orochimaru grinned as kusagakure glowed a bright purple while Minato summoned his sword which glowed a powerful blue, suddenly they rushed forward, this was a battle between gods yet neither knew it.

Meanwhile Minato laid Kushina on their bed, Kushina groaned from pain and looked at minato. Her eyes where distant like something was tugging at her but minato just smiled and kissed her. "Don't worry my queen I'll make sure no one will hurt you" he spoke as he disappeared. Kushina only groaned as her eyes began to glow red, the colour disturbed Naruto who began to cry.

"Hush my Naruto-kun, Mummy will be fine" She whispered to her child, as red lightning began spark of her body she brought her baby closer. "When I awake, this world will know darkness" she spoke "Something happening to me, I'm remembering… something from the past… I remember who I am I am Kushina daughter of the Juubi… you are Samsara son of darkness… and he, he is minato son of Sasanoo and together… we will rule this world" she spoke before a light consumed her and she was gone leaving Naruto alone with himself.

 _Hours later_

Sarutobi took the baby, this child he was the son of two gods though Sarutobi didn't know that if he did he wouldn't be doing what he was about to do.

"I Sarutobi Hiruzen I give this boy to you… Mikoto Uchiha Yamikage of Yamigakure" he spoke handing it to the woman. She turned and left with a smile.

"I love you Naruto-kun after all us demon should stick together" she spoke

Author's Note: I know this be a little to much for some to take in but please stick with it, I want hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Now about Pairings im kinda stick with what pairing I want to go with it might be Fem Shukaku/Gaara, Fem Sasuke, Matabi, Fem Kiba, Chomei, Hinata (rabit goddess) or Fem Jashin. Now im noting gonna make It a vote but I won't mind if you say what character you'll like and it'll proably help but remember when I say Matabi or Chomei im not talking about Yugito or Fu I AM talking about Matabi and CHomei. Shukaku's a little different as it is Fem Gaara and Hinata is semi-Kaguya, Fem Sasuke Is going to be a tengu and Fem Kiba an wolf. I may construct a love triangle but not a harem. Finally Tayuya or Karin may also be on the table as well but im not sure about demon forms so please reply to.

Finally there may also be lemons later on so keep that in mind too.


End file.
